solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
ASAIF
«Международный Форум Азербайджанских Студентов и Выпускников Обучающихся и Получивших образование за рубежом» (анг. ASAIF — Azerbaijani Students and Alumni International Forum) — общественное объединение в Республике Азербайджан.Официальный веб-сайт ASAIF История ASAIF — «Международный Форум Азербайджанских Студентов и Выпускников Обучающихся и Получивших образование за рубежом» имеет длительный период исторического развития. Эта организация, начиная с 2001-го года с целью объединения студентов получавших образование за рубежом начала проводить ежегодные летние форумы. С первых дней образования у организации были различные названия. Только в 2010-м году после проведения восьмого летнего форума было принято решение дать организации название «ASAIF — Azerbaijani Students and Alumni International Forum». В 2010 году было принято решение официально зарегистрировать и структуризировать организацию, главная цель которой — объединить всех студентов и выпускников зарубежных вузов вокруг общих азербайджанских ценностей. Для этой цели 15 сентября 2010 г. было организованно собрание. На встрече участвовали десятки молодых людей из 15 стран мира. Чтобы пройти государственную регистрацию, после утверждения структуры организации было послано обращение в Министерство юстиции Азербайджана. 24 сентября 2010-го года организация была зарегистрирована как общественное объединение «Международный Форум Азербайджанских Студентов и Выпускников Обучающихся и Получивших образование за рубежом».Asaif.org — History Что такое ASAIF? Азербайджанская молодежь является неотъемлемой частью ASAIF, здесь молодёжь объединяется в результате долгосрочного обмена опытом и общими ценностями, совет директоров организации представлен в 18 странах, члены парламента представлены более чем в 40 странах по всему миру, в организации приоритеты в области развития своей страны считают своими приоритетами и неустанно работают в области представительства Азербайджана за рубежом и повышении его престижа своей страны. Сегодня в рядах ASAIF есть молодые доктора, политологи, экономисты, психологи, юристы, генетики, адвокаты, математики, биологи, журналисты и ещё много молодых представителей различных профессий. Эти молодые люди получили образование в самых престижных учебных заведениях мира и большая часть из них продолжает своё образование. Каждый представитель ASAIF кроме получения образования и передовых знаний мира представляют Азербайджан и принимает участие в развитии и процветании своей Родины. Члены ASAIF — это любящие Азербайджан и готовые своими руками строить его будущее молодые профессионалы.Asaif.org — VIII annual forum 2010 Цели * Сеть. Создание благоприятной платформы для азербайджанской молодёжи с большим потенциалом с целью занятия Азербайджаном достойного места в обмене информацией а также с целью всегда оставаться в пределах сети. * Проводить мероприятия с целью ознакомить с Азербайджаном все четыре стороны света, всегда поддерживать лоббистскую деятельность и деятельность диаспоры, на сегодняшний день должны быть представлены меры по повышению качества и производительности проводимых мероприятий. * Организация глобальных международных форумов в политических столицах мира. * Объединить обладающую большим умственным потенциалом азербайджанскую молодёжь под единой эгидой. * Не служить только узкому кругу интересов, все интересы молодёжи воспринимать как свои интересы, давать им поддержку в этой сфере, с мастерством как профессиональная организация играть роль моста между государственными структурами и молодёжью. * Найти общий язык с каждым молодым человеком и помогать азербайджанской молодёжи, найти своё место в жизни.Asaif.org — Why ASAIF? Структура 15 сентября 2010 года в ходе собрания была создана и утверждена ниже следующая структура организации. На внутреннем совещании организации в ходе предложений Главным секретарем были выбраны: * Председатель: Рамин Хакимов * Главный секретарь: Вюсал Гурбанов * СМИ и PR-секретарь: Фидан Аскерли Учредители # Орхан Акберов — Россия # Улкер Исаева — Великобритания # Немат Нагдалиев — Россия # Елкин Нурмаммедов — США, Турция # Джейхун Османлы — Азербайджан # Руфат Азизов — Россия Административный персонал # Орхан Мустафаев — Объединенные Арабские Эмираты # Сабухи Рзайев — Великобритания # Айтан Алиева — Бельгия # Эльчин Халилов — Турция # Рамиз Маммедли — США # Фидан Азмаммедова — Бельгия # Вусал Шафиев — США # Фариз Джафаров — Великобритания # Фарид Исмаилзаде — США # Турал Галбинур — Канада # Гейдар Мирзаев — Великобритания Члены парламента # Рашад Мехбалиев — Венгрия # Мовлуд Мохбалыев — Франция # Орхан Мустафаев — Объединенные Арабские Эмираты # Сабухи Рзаев — Великобритания # Айтан Алиева — Бельгия # Елчин Халилов — Турция # Рамиз Маммедли — США # Фидан Азмаммедова — Бельгия # Вусал Шафиев — США # Фариз Джафарив — Великобритания # Фарид Исмаилзаде — США # Исмаил Исаев — Германия # Эльчин Багиров — Великобритания # Джавид Гусейнзаде — Украина # Шамхал Абилов — Австрия # Анар Зейналов — Латвия # Джейхун Ибрагимов — Литва # Айхан Мустафаев — Швеция # Джейла Аскери — Россия # Зия Алиев — Нидерланды # Лейла Маммадли — США # Нармин Султанова — Канада # Елба Абдуллаева — Швеция # Джавид Гадимов — Великобритания # Агалар Гасимов — Турция # Фатима Ибрагимова — США # Раул Гулмаммадов — Великобритания # Аббас Аббасов — Австралия # Рамин Хакимов — Великобритания ЦКРК (Центральной контрольной ревизионной комиссии) # Елчин Багиров — Великобритания # Солтан Байрамов — Великобритания # Илгар Маммад — КипрAsaif.org — Structure Деятельность Лоббирование Лоббистская деятельность и деятельность диаспоры считаются главными направлениями в ASAIF. Главными целями лоббистской деятельности, это просвещение общественности о истории Азербайджана, его культуре, развитии и Нагорном Карабахском конфликте. В организации ASAIF в свою очередь принимая в расчёт сегодняшнюю реальность и возникающие потребности для лоббистской деятельности, готовятся новые подходы и новые стратегии. Кроме того, другой вид деятельности, это разработка планов действий и правильных стратегий для более качественной и следовательно рациональной организации мероприятий проводимых за рубежом. В отличие от деятельности других организаций проведения мероприятий не ограничиваются на европейских странах, наоборот, кроме главных европейских городов, учитывая интересы Азербайджана и азербайджанской молодёжи направленных на различные сферы рассчитывается проведение мероприятий и на других континентах. На стадии представления, ASAIF использует поэтапные меры, а также с прогрессом образовательных центров для формирования положительного мнения, и за счет сотрудничества со структурой мышления, расширяет свою деятельность в разных городах и странах. В престижных вузах где обучаются азербайджанские студенты организация ASAIF по прежнему проводит такие мероприятия как «Дни Азербайджана» и «Стоп армянской агрессии». ASAIF создан, чтобы объединить азербайджанских студентов, выпускников и молодых учёных и исследователей самых передовых университетов мира. Организация ASAIF планирует подключить молодых ученых и исследователей для решения выше указанных проблем, в свою очередь, молодежи будет предложено изучить результаты научных исследований для решения существующих проблем и дальнейшего совершенствования в современных условиях. ASAIF считает, что концептуальный подход к проблемам нашей деятельности, поможет сформировать более информированное об Азербайджане общество. ASAIF, в свою очередь для дальнейших действий выбрали приоритетные темы и направления. ASAIF считает, что основные направления лоббистской деятельности, это проблема Нагорного Карабаха, азербайджанская культура, история, роль энергетической безопасности и энергетических ресурсов Европы в регионе и возможности туризма для тех, кто хочет совершить визит в Азербайджан. В общем успехе реализации мероприятий, в начальный период реализации проектов и в разработке важных личных отношений важную роль играет использование Интернет-ресурсов и доступ к иностранным медиа-центрам. ASAIF заявляет, что азербайджанские студенты, получившие образование в зарубежных учебных заведениях в будущем будут иметь возможность и играть незаменимую роль для ознакомления мировых лидеров и людей в Европе о всей правде Азербайджана. По этой причине, для развития общих ценностей участие в конференциях и семинарах и выступлениях очень важны. ASAIF будет использовать все средства, чтобы создать положительный имидж об Азербайджане. Молодежь Азербайджана и сетевой процесс должны играть особую роль в этой миссии.Asaif.org — Lobbying with ASAIF Диаспора Обучение нашей молодёжи в разных странах также носит многолетний представительский характер, организация ASAIF одним из своих приоритетов считает организацию работы с этническими азербайджанцами, проживающих в этих странах. Опыт показывает, что правильное создание взаимоотношений между обучающихся за границей студентами и представителями азербайджанской диаспоры живущих в этих странах приведёт к более эффективным результатам в лоббистской деятельности и деятельности диаспоры. Поэтому основное направление деятельности ASAIF для создания отношений, это концептуальный подход и регулирование деятельности с помощью правильной стратегии. Создание моста между организациями диаспоры и азербайджанской молодежью, а также объединение их вокруг общей цели и организация общих мероприятий так же считается для ASAIF одним из основных направлений их деятельности.Asaif.org — Diaspora activities Сеть С началом формирования идеи образования организации ASAIF наравне с началом организации встреч так же имеет свою основу и понятие концепции сетей. С начала формирования и по сегодняшний день, организация ASAIF для более успешных презентаций и деятельности и в Азербайджане и в различных великих Европейских столицах функционирует как главный организатор различных сетевых совещаний связанных с ежедневными вопросами и встречами с азербайджанской молодёжью. За это время организация ASAIF наряду с такими городами как Брюссель, Берлин, Страсбург, Лондон, Афины, Стамбул, Вашингтон, Париж и др. в августе 2010 года провел восьмую встречу учащихся за рубежом в столице Азербайджана. На этом мероприятии, в процессе налаживания контактов и обмена опытом приняли участие более чем 200 молодых людей из 32 стран. На форумах ASAIF участвуют студенты представляющие ведущие вузы различных стран мира от Соединенных Штатов Америки до Японии. ASAIF оказал невосполнимую услугу для объединения азербайджанской молодёжи закончивших учёбу и получающих образование в зарубежных странах. Как закономерный результат этих процессов, ASAIF был официально зарегистрирован и начал работать на постоянной базе. За это время ASAIF внес свой вклад в процесс информирования мирового сообщества о Азербайджане, его культуре и ценностях. ASAIF уже доказала свою важность для Азербайджана в качестве молодежной организации, и места для встреч и практического обсуждения и высказывания различных мнений. Поэтому в декабре 2010 года ASAIF вместе с представителями власти провел встречи с азербайджанскими студентами, обучающимися в Лондоне, Париже и Стамбуле, чтобы продемонстрировать преимущества и оценить их научные достижения собирав их вместе для лучшей и эффективной поддержки развития Азербайджана. Согласно информации, предоставленной Министерством образования Азербайджанской Республики, сегодня более 10 тысяч азербайджанцев обучаются за границей, и 2 тысячи из них получают полную стипендию от правительства. К концу первого этапа Государственной программы в 2015 году, число студентов, обучающихся за рубежом, а также члены этой сети увеличится на огромное количество. По этому очень важный вопрос объединить молодёжь соединив все их все знания и желания для успешного представления значения Азербайджана, его истории и ценностей. Кроме этого, ASAIF подготовил детальную стратегию сетей и передаст их студентам в ходе предстоящих американских, европейских и азиатских встреч. ASAIF считает, что процесс создания сетей требует реального желания присоединиться, и считает, что этот процесс будет непрерывным. В результате этого процесса Азербайджан будут более успешно представлять и будут бороться против двойных стандартов, которые образуются около темы Нагорного Карабаха. ASAIF надеется, что правительство Азербайджана примет азербайджанскую молодежь в качестве надежного полномочного представителя. Сеть станет одним из самых сильных инструментов ASAIF для достижения этой цели.Asaif.org — Networking Поиск работы Одной из главных целей ASAIF это оказание помощи в поисках достойной работы для студентов и выпускников зарубежных вузов. Для этого достаточно заполнить на сайте организации заявку и вместе с CV отправить онлайн-форму. ASAIF помогает в процессе поиска работы студентам и выпускникам зарубежных вузов.Asaif.org — Job search Организованные мероприятия * «Азербайджан 20 — Видение 2020» — Международный форум азербайджанских студентов и выпускников в Европе, 11-12 марта 2011 г. (Страсбург, Франция)1news.az — Форум ASAIF — важное общественно-политическое событие в жизни азербайджанской молодежи — ФОТОApa.az — ASAIF Annual Forum program released * «На пути к идеальной медицине» — Первый Форум молодых медиков Азербайджана, 9-10 апреля 2011 года (Мангейм, Германия);- News.day.az — В Германии проходит форум молодых азербайджанских врачейNews.az — First forum of young Azerbaijani medics held in Germany * Встреча с азербайджанской сети молодежи из США 28 мая, 2011 (США, Вашингтон);News.day.az — В Вашингтоне прошло мероприятие, посвященное Дню РеспубликиOananews.org — Azerbaijani Students and Alumni International Forum holds event in Washington on Republic Day * Встреча с послом США в офисе ASAIF, 14 апреля, 2011 (Баку, Азербайджан);Aze.az — Представитель посольства США посетил новый офис ASAIFNews.az — US embassy official visits ASAIF office in Baku * Впервые «Азербайджанская ночь» в Манчестере, 13 ноября 2010 года (Англия, Манчестер);Trend.az — В британском Манчестере создана азербайджанская община (ФОТО)News.az — Azerbaijani students to hold event in Manchester * VIII Международный форум Студентов и Выпускников Обучающихся и Получивших образование за рубежом, 20-21 августа 2010 года (Азербайджан, Баку, Габала);News.day.az — В Баку прошел Форум азербайджанских студентов и выпускников, обучающихся за рубежом — ФОТОDqmk.az — The VIII International Forum of Azerbaijani Students and Graduates Educated Abroad has started * Подготовка предложений по государственной программе «Молодежь Азербайджана в 2011—2015 годах»;1news.az — В офисе ASAİF обсудили Госпрограмму «Азербайджанская молодежь в 2011—2015 годах» — ФОТОNews.az — Azerbaijani Students and Alumni Int’l Forum mulls new state youth program * Интервью активистов ASAIF (Орхан АкберовNews.day.az — В каких странах желают учиться молодые люди из Азербайджана? — ВИДЕОMilli.az — ASAİF sədri Orxan Əkbərov Day.Az Radionun qonağı olub — Audioyazı1news.az — Гость сайта: Председатель ASAIF Орхан Акберов1news.az — Председатель ASAIF: «Мы обеспечим молодежь „промо-пакетами“, которые помогут начинающим представителям диаспоры»1news.az — Орхан Акберов: «ASAIF готова сотрудничать с организациями любого формата ради повышения имиджа Азербайджана за рубежом», Парвиз Акберов1news.az — Учеба за рубежом — реальные лица, реальные истории: Пярвиз Акбаров, Руфат Азизов1news.az — Учеба за рубежом — реальные лица, реальные истории: Руфат Азизов, Микаил Юсифов1news.az — Учеба за рубежом — реальные лица, реальные истории: Микаил Юсифов, Эльчин Халилов1news.az — Учеба за рубежом — реальные лица, реальные истории: Эльчин Халилов, Ülkər Исаева1news.az — Учеба за рубежом — реальные лица, реальные истории: Улькер Исаева, Рамин Хакимов1news.az — Учеба за рубежом — реальные лица, реальные истории: Рамин Хакимов, Фидан Azmammadova1news.az — Учеба за рубежом — реальные лица, реальные истории: Фидан Азмамедова, Рашад Мехбалиев1news.az — Учеба за рубежом — реальные лица, реальные истории: Рашад Мехбалиев, Даянат Рзаев1news.az — Учеба за рубежом — реальные лица, реальные истории: Даянат Рзаев в средствах массовой информации; * IX Летний форум, «Азербайджан интерактивно пользуется твоим умом» 26-27 августа, 2011 (Азербайджан, Баку, Исмаиллы).1news.az — В Баку начинает работу IX Международный форум ASAIF Информацию о мероприятиях, организованных ASAIF публикуются в средствах массовой информации.Asaif.org — ASAIF in media Членство # Для того чтобы стать членом ASAIF крайне важно принять следующие условия: # В настоящее время студент в учебном заведении за рубежом бакалавр, магистр, аспирант, докторант или кандидат наук. # Выпускник бакалавр, магистр, аспирант, докторант или кандидат наук из учреждения за рубежом; # Участник программы обучения в учебном заведении за рубежом не менее 6 месяцев, (языковые курсы, не входят); # Выпускники образовательной программы за рубежом не менее 6 месяцев, (языковые курсы, не входят); Примечания: * Примечание 1: Особые случаи возможны с решением совета директоров; * Примечание 2: Членство иностранных граждан, решает совет директоров; * Примечание 3: Отмена членства решает совет директоров, и лицо будет уведомлено об этом решении.Asaif.org — Rules of joining Членом организации можно стать онлайн. См. также * Лоббизм * Диаспора * Азербайджанская диаспора Ссылки * Официальный веб-сайт ASAIF * Онлайн заявка на членство ASAIF * Онлайн заявка для поиска работы на сайте ASAIF Ссылки Категория:Организации Азербайджана Категория:Форумы Категория:Молодёжные организации Азербайджана Категория:Общественные объединения